


Non-Periodic Comets

by bessemerprocess



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Leather, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>[Non-Periodic Comets are] on unstable near-parabolic orbits that will not return to the vicinity of the Sun for hundreds, thousands, or even millions of years – if ever.</i> In which, Declan indulges in a little fantasizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Periodic Comets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Porn Paragraphathon 2011 for the prompt: Declan/Kate, leather. Obviously, I wandered a bit off track.

_[Non-Periodic Comets are] on unstable near-parabolic orbits that will not return to the vicinity of the Sun for hundreds, thousands, or even millions of years – if ever._ -Wikipedia

Declan falls into bed after the day that wouldn't end and gets a face full of Kate's leather jacket. Sadly, she's not in it, but it smells like her and leather and everything good in life. He wonders why she isn't in his bed as well. He doubts she's asleep in the guest quarters, which means she's still awake somewhere. Declan worries for a moment that there is another crisis, that he should pry himself out of bed and go investigate. But, no, he has a very competent staff and if he was need someone would come and get him.

He sighs, and inhales the scent of the leather again. He wishes it were Kate, with her smile and her energy and her warm, supple skin pressed against his. Declan is not one to cling, no, he's trained himself far too well for that. He just doesn't want to be alone tonight, tired and stressed and forever surrounded by James' legacy. He tries to close his eyes and sleep, but for all his exhaustion he is too restless.

He runs his hand down his body, and palms his cock, trying to decide if he has enough energy to bother getting himself off. His cock hardens under his hand, and Declan decides he has just enough energy to grab the lube out of the nightstand and slick himself up.

It's his own hand, but he imagines it's Kate's, smaller and softer, or James' larger and calloused hand. Usually he tries not to think about James when he does this, but he's tired, so he just lets his mind wander with the sensations. He thinks of Kate riding him with all her usual joy. He thinks of James stretching him open, oh so slowly. The images merge, and suddenly in his fantasy Kate is on top of him and James is inside of him and their hands are everywhere, tweaking his nipples and invading his mouth and running over his skin.

Declan's hand speeds on his cock, and he turns so that he can bury his face in Kate's leather jacket. The scent of her mixed with leather fills his nostril and he imagines her throwing her head back so that she is leaning against James, her hair spilling across his shoulder, Declan still inside her. Her breast bounce slightly as James thrusts, and Declan can't help but reach up and cup them in his hands.

Declan is almost surprised by his own orgasm, so caught up in the fantasy. He comes in spurts across the sheets, and doesn't even care that he's going to have to change them before he falls asleep. Just for a moment he feels surrounded and at peace in the afterglow, and he lets himself morn a little bit for the fact that he can never make his fantasy come true.


End file.
